The application of power to a processing device, such as by actuating a button or switch, typically results in contact bounce whereby the voltage input to the processing device fluctuates and eventually settles to a fixed voltage. This contact bounce typically results in intermittent operation of internal clocks and other components of the processing device until the voltage settles, thereby unnecessarily dissipating power and often resulting in spurious operation of the processing device.
Power dissipation also is a concern in systems utilizing multiple processing devices. In certain instances, the power supply may be unable to provide sufficient power in the event that a large number of the processing devices are in an operational mode simultaneously. Accordingly, an improved technique for processing device operation subsequent to a power application event would be advantageous.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.